wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:780:8680:3C03:66CE:788D:A42-20190925134816
"WHAT?!" Luna screeched. "You mean to tell me that there's a guy who's been crushing on you since the beginning of the school year and we haven't heard anything about it until ''now?!"'' "I wanted to try things out first!" Moon protested, her pale cheeks turning a bold shade of pink."And besides, you guys have been really busy with your play, so I didn't want to intrude." “Intrude my arse,” Luna scoffed. “I need details! Immediately!” “Calm down, Lulu,” Cricket said, adjusting her computer screen. “Although I would like to hear a little bit about this guy.” Moon blushed even deeper. “It’s Qibli. He’s really nice, and funny, and he gets my fandoms, and---” “What’s his last name?” Luna asked. “C’mon, really?” “Moon. What. Is. His. Last. Name.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s Scorpio, but---” Luna whipped out her phone and typed frantically. “Okay, that hair is perfection… and the freckles… wait, wait, wait, who’s the guy with the anime hair and the headphones?” “Anime---oh, that’s Winter. He’s a friend of Qibli’s. And mine.” “The tag on Instagram says ‘boyfriend,’ Moon.” Moon shrugged. “Check the time. They stopped dating almost six months ago.” “Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Luna said, squinting at her phone. “This is dated from last December. They’re still friends?” “They broke up because they worked better as friends,” Moon explained. “And this is getting really off-topic.” “You’re seriously stalking the guy on Instagram?” Cricket sighed. “She just told us about him, come on.” “Well, I can’t stalk the guy you’re crushing on, seeing as he’s my brother,” Luna muttered. Moon gasped. “Wait, wait, wait! Did I hear that right? Cricket’s crushing on Blue?” “I AM NOT!” Cricket protested, her cheeks heating up. “I’m not allowed too, anyways!” “Does your mom, like, forbid you from dating or something?” Moon asked, confused. “No, it’s the messed-up laws around here,” Luna explained. “No interracial dating or marriages, schools are segregated, and people of color barely have rights at all. It’s literally Jim Crow America, just with better tech and in a smaller country.” “So you’re not allowed to even have a crush on Blue? Who the heck is running your country?” “Wasp,” Cricket sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “But I don’t have a crush on Blue.” Luna snorted. “Well, even if you don’t, he’s crushing on you, no matter how much he denies it. Everything’s about Cricket and how well she did in play practice today, Cricket and her awesome sense of humor, Cricket and Cricket and Crick---” “Okay, I get it!” Moon shrugged. “I mean, he’s better than Bombardier, right? And if you do end up dating, you can pretend to be friends.” “That’s not gonna work, Moony,” Luna said. “Every white person in the country except for the royal family can get mind-controlled by the queen, and tons of relationships have gotten broken up because of that. You could be leaning in to kiss your significant other and then---” She rolled her eyes back into her head until only the whites were showing. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that before,” Moon said, her brow furrowed. “Which reminds me---I’ve told you about Turtle, right?” Cricket nodded. “What about him?” “Well, I think I have a theory on what’s blocking his mind.” She leaned in. “He’s always wearing this bracelet studded with some black rock, right? Well, I went over to Kinkajou’s friend Glory’s house last weekend, and her grandma’s mind was the same---and her wedding ring had the same kind of black rock embedded in it. I think it’s that.” “A stone that blocks mind reading? Brilliant!” Luna exclaimed. “You think it’d work with Wasp?” “I have no clue.” “D’you suppose that Wasp’s mind control is related to your mind-reading abilities?” Cricket mused. ''How crazy is the world that I just said a sentence like that?'' “Do you know how little knowledge I have of stuff like this?” Moon reminded her. “The only other contact I’ve had with magic is you guys telling me about the mind control, and Peril. I wouldn’t know either way.” Luna looked down at her phone. “Mum and Burnet want me to come down for dinner. Catch you guys later?” Moon grinned. “Sure thing. I need to pack for going to my aunt’s house anyways.” “See you,” Cricket said halfheartedly before ending the call. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Luna and Moon were absolutely right. In the weeks that they’d spent on the play, she’d fallen head-over-heels for Blue. It wasn’t really that hard, come to think of it. He was pretty much the human personification of a cinnamon roll, and he was also extremely cute. Not a lot of guys pulled off the ultra-long hair, but he managed. She knew that she shouldn’t. She knew it was forbidden. She knew that even if he did like her back, they couldn’t do anything about it. But god, it was so beautiful when he smiled. ----------------------------- Sorry that this is a little short---I wanted to add more, but I couldn't think of anything. On a side note, I think I might start a thread for this, but the only problem is that I don't know how to start one. So... might need some tips. Next chapter will be focusing on Sundew and how their play's going, and the chapter after that will contain some Cleril (if I can get it in). Hope you liked this one, and I'll either post the next one on here or a brand new thread! ---Starry the NightWing